Hello, Munroe
by princesscolourful
Summary: "Hello, Munroe." Seems to be Chad's favourite words. Um...how and why? Cause... For Arie. Happy birthday! R


**Hello, Munroe  
**_**Disclaimer: Yep, still nothing.**_

**A/N: Read the dedication. One-shot. Fluff…and so on.**

**DEDICATION:** To Arie {_Arie Jay_} As you all know, on the 10/10 is Arie's birthday! It's so cool cause today is the 10/10/10...but anyways. XD Haha, it's so weird [**and** cool] how my name's CARME**L** and her's is CARME**N**. Bahaha. But never the less, I still like the name XP And she's so sweet and amazing and so calm when I told her one of her stories were stolen. She handled it very well. So Arie, I read your stories and realized you like fluff. So, for you, I made it as fluffy as I can. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's favourite words other than _CDC's the greatest actor of his generation_:

"Hello, Munroe."

Sonny glared at him as she walked past. "Chad," she spat fiercely.

"What no hello, no hug?" he teased, opening up his arms, hopeful she'll take it.

All she did was grin and walked to him. "Hi, Chad." Then she put her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling extremely warm and fuzzy. What a cliché moment. He loved every second of it. No matter how badly he wanted her, he knew she'd never like him.

They stayed there for a few seconds then pulled apart. This was nothing awkward for them, it was an everyday routine. Some people were starting to get the idea that they were dating, crazy people.

"Well, see ya, Chad," she said, smiling and looking deeply into his eyes. "Have a good day."

"You, too, Sonny," he replied, smiling as well.

He watched her walk in the direction of her dressing room until she was out of sight. That way, he could smile like a lunatic and feel the warmth from her hug.

* * *

"Hello, Munroe."

"Gah!" Sonny screamed in shock. "Chad! Don't do that!" She slapped his arm, still in shock, but mostly annoyed.

Chad couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm CDC and I can do that I if I want," he said smugly.

"Yeah, well CDC is not gonna get forgiveness if he does that ever again."

"Ouch, hurts, Sonny." In truth it did hurt, he just didn't act like it.

Sonny turned back to her fro-yo, completely ignoring Chad in annoyance.

To her surprise, Chad sat down next to her. He just sat there with the best puppy eyes he could do. Sonny read his eyes and sighed. She didn't want to forgive him easily. But who could resist those puppy eyes?

"Fine, Chad, you're forgiven."

He almost jumped out of his seat, wanting to scream to the world at his success. But he didn't. "Yay!"

Chad then sneakily reached her fro-yo with his spoon, trying his best not to get caught.

Sonny didn't realize this, cause her and Chad were just staring at each other in a love sick way. Whenever she stared into his eyes, she wondered what it would be like if her and Chad were together.

"Hey, that's my fro-yo!" she yelled at Chad who had succeeded in having a bit of her yoghurt.

* * *

_Chad, just do it, _he thought.

The blond heartthrob knocked on a certain someone's door. The door swung open, revealing a rather happy brunette.

"Hello, Munroe."

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

He took one step into the room, already nervous. All he could think of now, was water and was angry that there wasn't any.

"Chad, are you OK?"

He nodded, scoffed and looked in every direction in front of him. This was not Chad, this was a different Chad. Because the real Chad never got nervous. Or ever had his palms sweating. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Sonny put her hands on her hips, knowing there was something wrong with this Chad. "I know you, and you're never nervous."

"Why would there be something making me nervous?" he asked, trying to act confused but failed. Sonny always saw through him.

She didn't say anything, just kept her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows in patience. Annoyed patience.

"OK, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I hate going cliché, it takes too long and too much effort. Ugh, I'm just gonna say it, but I somehow can't. it's so annoying I don't know what to say. What I was going to say was way to cliché. Heh, did you hear I just rhymed?" he rambled on.

"Chad, spit it out," Sonny said calmly.

Chad inhaled and exhaled nervously then stared into her chocolate eyes, his heart melting fast.

"Sonny, would you do the honours of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

Sonny walked down the aisle nervously. She had never been so nervous in her life. Not even the first ever live performance of _So Random!_ she was in.

A blond man stood at the front, smiling and admiring his bride-to-be. She was beautiful in the carefully picked wedding dress she wore, but that was nothing compared to her eyes.

"Hello, Munroe."

Sonny giggled, nervously. "You won't be calling me Munroe soon."

He smiled goofily. "Well, then…Hello, Mrs. Cooper."

"That seems right," she said. "But I think it's _Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper_."

Chad chuckled quietly, trying not to laugh. He was nervous already and embarrassed. No need, to be even more embarrassed.

"I do," he promised.

"I do," she repeated happily.

"Come on, Munroe-Cooper, let's go!"

Then he guided her to what she called, her _happily ever after_.

* * *

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

"She's got your eyes, Chad." Sonny was still in pain, but managed to smile at the beautiful daughter.

"But she looks like you more, Sonny."

"I love you, Cooper."

"I love you, Munroe-Cooper."

* * *

**So did you like it? Was it cheesy? Cause I think it was. XDD**

**So, Arie, did you like it? **

**Oh, and happy birthday! *gives a big warm special bear hug***

**-Carmel xx**


End file.
